


Shaddup, Man

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [5]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Other, Threats of Violence, You insult Dallas, cursing, he gets angy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "Shut the f*ck up or I'll stomp on your throat with Dallas"-AnonAnon, and to whoever requests next, please specify what kinda ship you want with your fic, I'm doing Gender-Neutral Reader (they/them/theirs pronouns) for this
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Kudos: 4





	Shaddup, Man

You were all at the Curtis house, half the gang sitting in the living room while the other half were playing cards at the table. 

You and Two-Bit had been trading jokes and taking jabs at each other and other gang members, even daring each other to playfully insult one of the gang members. 

"Hey Y/N," Two-Bit whispered harshly at you, grabbing your attention away from the Mickey episode that was playing on t.v. "I dare you to insult Dal."

You paled at the dare, knowing full well that Dallas Winston had no trouble fighting anyone when they insult him. 

"Are you insane?" You whispered back, "do you want me to die?"

"I've got a coupon for a buy one get on free casket sale, best use it up before it expires," Two-Bit said with a devilish grin. 

You could only sigh as you slouched against the couch, glancing at the cold greaser sitting at the table playing cards with Soda and Steve. 

_

A few minutes had passed before your chance to insult the tough greaser when he threw down his cards and Steve's laugh echoed through the room. 

"Damn Dal, didn't know you were such a sore loser," You said with a smirk, face going pale and stomach twisting with the thought of the repercussions for your words. 

"The fuck did you say to me?" Dallas said sharply, his glare turning up and at you. 

You shivered under his gaze, sweat beading at your forehead as the rest of the gang stared at you with shocked expressions. 

Nobody got away with insulting Dallas Winston, not even Johnny.

"You heard me, Goldilocks," You said with a smile, hoping the action would somehow convince the angry teen to not pummel you. 

_**"Shut the fuck up or I'll stomp on your throat,**_ " Dallas spit with venom. 

You were relieved when he remained seated, letting out a sigh and slouching against the couch.

Johnny and Pony stared at you with wide-open mouths, and Darry was staring at you with a raised eyebrow.

For how it could've ended, you thought that you got very, very, very lucky. 


End file.
